Habvard and the Forsworn
by VenomousPenguin
Summary: *This is my first story so it might not be the best*   When Habvard learns that his wife has been murdered by a Forsworn, He swears to get his revenge.


**Habvard awoke from his sleep, his eyes were still hurting from the light of the explosion caused by the bandit camp nearby, and he looked at his surroundings. His bedroll, his books on azura, and a coin purse stolen from a wealthy Breton on the road, he had all he needed. He turned around to see a forsworn camp up ahead, and then his memories came flowing back rapidly. He remembered it like it was yesterday, he was coming home from the forge with a gold necklace he had made for his wife Runa. His entire savings was put into that necklace and he was willing to give it up for her, He came to the door, "I'm home my love, and look what I hav-" He was cut off because as he opened it he saw something he would never forget. Standing right before him was His wife, A forsworn, and a steel dagger stabbed inside her chest. Before He could even move he was cut on the side of the face and blacked out. And when he awoke he was in the Riften jail charged with murder, and had escaped still with a high bounty over his head. Habvard felt the side of his face; he will always remember that man's face, an old and weary face, and the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. He clenched his fist, put up his hood and started walking towards Whiterun, surely mead would calm him down.**

** As he walked into Whiterun the guards always stare deeply at him, as all guards do in the cities, they always made him feel uncomfortable, even as a child. He saw his old working buddy at the forge, but turned away immediately, he could never return to that life, not after what had happened. He finally approached the meadery and was stopped by a whiterun guard, "Citizen, we need all the help we can get. There's a giant attacking! The guard handed him a sword and ran back to the battle. Habvard looked at the sword, gave it a few swings, and took off. Habvard had been told tales of giants from his father but had never seen one in person, It was the biggest thing he's ever seen. He sneaked up behind it, and with all of his strength slashed down on the giant's back. The giant cried out in pain and collapsed right on top of a mage who was fighting off the giant. Habvard walked up to the mage unsure if he caused his death or not, and looked at him, he was dead. "Might as well take his gear, he wont be needing it anymore." Habvard looked back down at the mage and searched his body. He found a couple septims, which he could use for food tonight, and ands found a Dwarven Dagger, which felt more powerful hen an ordinary dagger, he did not know why but he didn't mind it. After all the villagers went back to the town, he was still looking through that mages equipment, and found a letter which stated**

"**Aldos, here is the amount we agreed upon, now you can fully find and eliminate Habvard Early-Dawn, do NOT get caught by the guards for if you do I cannot help you. Once you are done report to the forsworn hideout behind Whiterun**

**-M**

**Habvard's eyes filled with rage and he let of a scream of anger. As he calmed himself down he thought, "Who could M be?" He looked at the letter and read it a couple more times and could not figure it out, he only knew one thing, and hat was he was going to find whoever "M" was and was going to have their head.**

**He knew he could not just show up and fight all of those forsworn alone by himself, and there was only one place he could turn to, the companions. He had heard the legends and heard the howling, e could blackmail them into turning him into a werewolf. He walked up the stairs and saw a man who immediately said "Halt. Companion territory, now outsiders allowed inside" Habvard looked at him with a serious look and said, "Unless you want all of Whiterun to know you all have lycanthropy then I suggest not." The man said, "What're you talking about?" Habvard just kept the same face and said "Let me in or I'm telling the guards." The man gulped and let Habvard in.**

** Hadvar was walking through the halls looking for the leader, Kodlak Whitemane; finally they found him in a chair reading a book about philosophy. "This guy wanted to see you," The man said. Kodlak looked up from his book, "Alright Farkas, go run off now have some mead." And after that Farkas was out of the door. "Now," Kodlak said, "What is it you need?" "I know your groups little secret, about lycanthropy" Habvard said. Kodlak looked at him, "And?" "I want in on it." And for a second then, there was a silence in the room, until Kodlak said "Alright, but keep this between us alright?" Habvard nodded as Kodlak gave him a bowl filled with his blood from a gash on his arm. "Now what is your name?" He looked up after sipping it, "Habvard Early-dawn". "I see, I see," the rest of Kodlak's words Habvard could not hear, for his vision had gone black. As he vision came back he had craving for human flesh, and as he looked at his body, he saw fur all around him. He knew the transformation had worked, and as he felt the power of the new power he had acquired, he let out a howl and began his quest to kill the murderer of his wife. Habvard tried to keep as quiet as possible so the guards wouldn't notice him. He was almost out until a guard snapped his head back so fast you'd think it'd fall off. "By Ysmirs beard!" He cried, "Die beast!" Habvard did what any other Nord would do in this situation, started to attack. The guard hacked at him with his war axe, and Habvard countered by slashing the guard's armor staggering him. "For Skyrim!" he said, as he ran over and sank his sword into Habvard's neck. Habvard collapsed onto the ground and was bleeding out. The guard approached him to finish the job, and as he did Habvard looked at him, remembering his wife, and feasted upon the guard's head. Habvard stared down at the body of the guard, surely he was dead. Habvard made haste and left before other guards discovered the body.**

** As night began to fall, Habvard's rage begin to grow more and more heavily. He finally reached the camp, It would seem deserted at the first glance but then he saw it. All of the forsworn gathered up in a circle and were chanting in some old language that he thought sounded very familiar. As he was watching this, his lycanthropy wore off and he was back in his human form. The chant began to grow stronger and out of the ground rose bones, which then began to form together into a skeletal structure of a dragon. Then as if out of thin air, pieces of its skin began to reform until it was fully back to its original state. Habvard wondered how this could've happened and then he saw one of the Forsworn wielding a staff that was glowing and had an aura around it. He looked closer at the man and realized that this was the man that had killed his wife. He grabbed the Dwarven dagger taken off the mage in Whiterun, an examined it. He noticed now why it felt different, there was an enchantment on it because he saw the sparks around it. One of the Forsworn was walking back to a tent, and Habvard seized the opportunity and silently killed him and took his armor, pretending to be him. He then acted as nothing happened and rejoined the circle. He thought that he couldn't just kill the leader because he would still have to kill everyone else and the dragon. As he looked at the dragon he could see energy connecting it to the staff, in order to kill the dragon, he first had to kill the leader. He walked up behind that leader and with a quick move, he stabbed the dagger in his back. The leader dropped the staff and the dragon started to fall down as if lost all of its energy. As all the forsworn started to realize what happened, Habvard ran up to the dragon and stabbed it in between the eyes. The dragon collapsed and started to burn up into its skeleton and energy started to flow all around Habvard. He felt different. and then looked at the wall next to him and saw a sentence written in an old language, but he somehow knew what it meant he saw the words "_Yol Toor Shul_" He looked at the forsworn around them and then shouted the words and fire spewed from his mouth and knocked all of the Forsworn off the mountain. He looked at the man who killed his wife, who was still alive. "Do it." The man said while spitting out blood. Hadvar looked at him "No, for my destiny isn't to kill you, it is to become a great warrior, for I am Dragonborn." And with that, Habvard walked away and headed for Whiterun again, to give the Jarl the news.**


End file.
